


Dysfunctional Puzzle Pieces

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: Can you write some playful, teasing smut with JD? Their typical banter but make it THIRSTY? If thats too vague, maybe JD getting unusually soft bc they're just having a Lov Mc Moment™?*****************************************"Oh..  you're definitely biased as fuck" They let out with a laugh. They're not wrong. All of my life, I was almost certain I would end up alone. Watching cryptid documentaries in my parents house, and living vicariously through my younger sister. The one who got out. And then one day, out of the blue, Jordan showed up, and things were just, better. Even in the years before we dated, they always added a certain amount of color to my life. A perfect puzzle piece in my dysfunctional little puzzle. I turn to face them. Their eyes soft. Happier than I'd ever seen them. And I can't help but revel for a moment in their beauty.*****************************************
Relationships: Jordan "JD" Davies/Main Character
Kudos: 9





	Dysfunctional Puzzle Pieces

As I make my way out of Razi's bathroom and back towards Jordan's room, I can't help but feel truly grateful for the first time in awhile. Things were good (for once). Lucifer was finally out of our lives, Nessie actually turned out to be a formidable ally, and I got to marry my bestfriend. I can feel a ridiculously wide grin reaching my lips as I reach the room. Even in the dark I catch Jordan's eyes, and when they turn to meet mine, I'm slightly taken back. There they lay, completely exposed save for a light blanket, with the softest look on their face that I've ever seen. They give me a side smirk, but its coated in something sweeter, and I can't help but blush. 

"Ah - S-see something you love?" I laugh nervously. Their smirk turning a little more mischievous as they lift their blanket a little.

"Hmm.. you could say that.. " They pause, Jordan's eyes glowing ever so slightly as they trace over my body. Not stopping until they reach my lips, subconsciously licking their own before continuing. "Ah - You know.. Wife of mine.." 

Their emphasis on the word 'wife' sends a shiver straight through me. It's not too long before it reaches my toes, causes me to shudder from the inside out. They must've noticed the effect they're having on me because they stop talking abruptly and chuckle to themself. Obviously pleased. 

"Y-yes?" I reply, suddenly hyper aware of the amount of focus Jordan is putting on me. They haven't taken their eyes off of me, and the look they hold is not just one of want, but extreme adoration. They smile softly at me and my world seems to tip on its axis for a moment. A dizzying feeling overwhelming my senses. Purely drunk off their unfaltering affections.

"You're fucking beautiful. You know that?" They ask.

"Aha- Yes.. s-so a certain Devil keeps telling me." Jordan chuckles at that, motioning for me to come closer. Their lean body a masterpiece silhouetted against the darkness of the room. 

"Sounds like a trustworthy Devil if I've ever met one." They take me into their lap, wrapping their arms around me from behind. Even with just my t-shirt on I feel exceedingly over dressed. Suddenly, as if reading my mind, Jordan gently pulls my t-shirt over my head. Kissing my nape as they do.

"I -ah- m-may be biased here, b-but uh.. I-I'd trust them w-with my life." I inhale sharply as Jordan continues to pepper kisses all the way down my spine. Their hair gently grazes my skin as they go down, enblazing my senses. 

"Oh.. you're definitely biased as fuck" They let out with a laugh. They're not wrong. All of my life, I was almost certain I would end up alone. Watching cryptid documentaries in my parents house, and living vicariously through my younger sister. The one who got out. And then one day, out of the blue, Jordan showed up, and things were just, better. Even in the years before we dated, they always added a certain amount of color to my life. A perfect puzzle piece in my dysfunctional little puzzle. I turn to face them. Their eyes soft. Happier than I'd ever seen them. And I can't help but revel for a moment in their beauty.

"What can I say? They're a hot piece of ass." I reply with a laugh. Jordan gleams at my lame joke, and pulls me closer. They rest their forehead to mine and exhale. Being this close to Jordan always feels like a moment in time I've succeeded in stealing away. Like they could fade away at any moment, and I'd actually just be at home, asleep on my couch, alone. 

"Theo.. I... I just love you so fucking much." They blurt out. The strain in their voice catches me off guard a little, and I squeeze them tighter. They take another breath before continuing. "These last couple of days I've just been sitting here. Trying to figure out how in hell, some rude, fighty, jack-ass of a fuck up - like me, got lucky enough to end up with you?! You're fucking amazing, Theo. And you MARRIED me. Like.. you're STUCK with me." They almost look shocked as they say it.

"Careful there, babe, you're dangerously close at getting mushy on me." I joke, playfully nudging their shoulder in an attempt to lighten the mood. They remain quiet though, like they're waiting for me to say more. Did they really not know I wanted nothing more than to be stuck? With them? I take my hand and cup their cheek, bringing their eyes to meet mine. They looked so vulnerable. Like they're just waiting for their whole world to come crashing down around them. I bring them in for a heated kiss, scraping my nails lightly across the shaved part of their hair. They moan a little, and pull me closer before gently flipping me onto my back. 

"So I take it y-you're OK with that, then?" They ask tentatively, gently moving a stray hair out of my face as they speak. Staring down at me, I can see their usual snark replaced by something warmer. I take my fingers and trace the lines of their face. Fuck, they're beautiful. 

"Oh, I'm ah- way more than Ok with that?" I give them my most disarming smile, and their eyes take on a mischievous glint. 

"So I guess that means you have no objections to me showing you just how much I appreciate that?" They ask. Their voice taking on a darker tone. 

My face immediately fills with heat. My senses tingling with a familiar ache. My heart thumping loudly in my chest. I try to find words, but all I can do is shake my head. The smile that comes to their face takes my breath for a second. Then they pause, searching my eyes for something. Reading me like I'm their favorite book. And in that moment, I want nothing more than their hands on me.

"You're beautiful. You know that?" They ask again, only this time before I can reply their fingers are dancing down the inner side of my thigh. I gasp as they quickly find their target. Slender fingers slowly finding their rhythm. I bring Jordan back down for another kiss, and this time the whole world spins around us. Any noise disappears as the room fades away, and all that's left is Jordan. I can feel their heart beating faster as their rhythm quickens. My body trembling as the rest of me is seemingly taken to another planet. One filled with only pleasure. Jordan flicks their wrist suddenly, changing their direction and I can feel myself start to unravel.

"O-oh F-fu-! J-jordan!" I can feel my hips begin to jerk, pleasure overwhelming me like a tidal wave. Jordan's strong arms holding me firmly as I finally let go. My body trembling, covered in sweat. Afterwards, all I can do is breathe. With Jordan's head on my chest as I try to catch my breath, I can feel a smile growing on their lips before they speak. 

"You know you're literally the love of my life, right? Incase I've never actually told you that before." They pause, tracing idle patterns across my moist skin. "And I know I'm not anywhere near perfect. And I've probably got a life long amount of stupid decision making ahead of me, but I'll do whatever I can to be good for you, Theo."

I laugh a little, running my fingers through their hair as my breathing begins to regulate. Jordan'S vulnerable side was always a bit of a treat to see, even if it did always break my heart a little.

"I love you too, Jordan." I laugh, doing my best to kiss their forehead from the angle I'm at. Jordan chuckles, snuggling down even lower so I can't reach them. I fake gasp, laughing. "You dare try to escape from me? You're basically going to force me to use my summoner's privileges here, huh?" I tease. 

At this Jordan lifts their head, giving me their most dazzling smile. I laugh again and move a rogue hair out of their face. 

"Oh nooo... I'm at the mercy of my beautiful Wife and her summoners rights. Whatever shall I do?" They smirk before taking my lips back in theirs, and before we know it, round two was upon us.


End file.
